History Usually Wins
by SomosAmadas1013
Summary: "In my experience, history usually wins." -Regina. When Daphne see's Bay and Emmett kiss she discovers hidden feelings for a certain someone, and so the flashbacks begin.
1. Chapter 1

****Summary: "In my experience, history usually wins." ~Regina. When Daphne sees Bay and Emmett kiss she discovers hidden feelings for a certain someone, and so the flashbacks begin.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth, the idea of the show, or the characters. If I did, Emmett would be with Daphne by now.****

**Authors Note: I was very sad when Emmett kissed Bay. So I made this fanfiction to **_**try**_** to get out the point of why the two should be together. I am a huge fan of them and I would love to see them get together before the show ends. So here we go.**

"History Usually Wins"

Daphne's POV

I wasn't planning on being at Buckner Hall that day, but I had forgotten to take home my book the other day after my advanced cooking class. I walked outside with my book in hand and looked up to see a male and female figure who look familiar kissing. I do a double take. Is that who I think it is? I-It is! It's Bay k-kissing Emmett. My Emmett. My hands go numb causing me to drop my book. I see the couple pull away from each other, which confirmed my theory. I pick up my book that I had just dropped. I can feel the tears form in my eyes, so I begin to run home to avoid making a scene. Tears roll down my eyes as the wind presses against my face. Anger and saddness built up inside me. As I near the house, I slow down and wipe the tears away from my eyes. I enter the guest house.

"Daphne, are you okay?" My mother said walking into the room. She noticed my red nose and puffy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just decided to run home from school for exercise purposes and the wind was cold on my face."

"Are you sure that's it?" I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Yes, I'm okay, mom really." I forced a smile on my face.

"If you're positive you are alright, I will be at Melody's. We're going to gossip and eat fancy cheese to cheer us up." I laugh, but Melody reminded me of Emmett which made me sad inside.

I sign the words "bye mom" and she heads out. Angry and hurt I decide to open that guitar case. I don't know why I thought opening the case would make me feel better. I just thought maybe there would be some good memories of my dad inside there that would cheer me up. I grab the case from my moms closet and see the lock. While I was trying to figure out the code for the lock, I thought back to the first time I tried to open this thing.

_Flashback Begins_

_It was just lying there in the open in her room. _

_"What do you think is in it?" I sign to the young red-haired boy._

_"A guitar." He laughs. I tilt my head and give him a "I was being serious" look, but I couldn't help braking out and laughing myself._

_"Should we open it?" I ask. He nods his head up and down._

_I begin to unlatch the case (at the time there was no lock like there is now). My mom steps in front of us and yells while signing "What are you doing? Daphne, you know better then to go through my stuff! Please don't open this ever again." She grabbed the guitar case and stormed out._

_"What do think was in that case that she wouldn't want us to see?" Emmett asked me._

_I shrugged. "I've never seen her so mad."_

_"I'm sure everything's okay. Do you wanna go get Ice Cream?" He eased my mood._

_"Of course I do! Let's go!"_

_Flashback Ends._

I try another combination but no luck. How could he do this to me? He told me he didn't have feelings for Bay. And what right does she have. I broke up with Liam because I was dating someone to close to her! Thoughts race through my mind. Again I find the tears falling down my face like the rain; unpredictible, unwanted, and uncontrolled. I keep trying to brake the lock using different codes. _Day 429, Ray 727, Bay...229. *click*_. I slowly open the case. I'm terrified by what could be hidden in there. I look down and see picture on top of picture. Pictures of Bay, of all people.

W-what is this? S-she knew all along! Suddenly I feel all this anger being harbored inside of me. This is too much for one night. I curl myself up beside my bed and wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? I know it was a very short chapter, but I want to see the next episode before I add to this story. Let me know what you thought. Comment, Rate, Review, Criticize, and so on. Let me know what I can do better. I also would love to see discussions of what you think of the series so far. Thanks for reading. I hope you are enjoying it so far! <strong>


	2. Adopt-My-Story

**Author Note: My deepest apologies, but I am afraid I lost interest in this show. Everything I once loved about it has let me down. You see the problem is now this poor story feels unwanted and unfinished. So I have a proposition for ya, anyone who thought this story had potential and would love to give it a go, it's all yours for the taking. Just please do ask first so I know who claimed it first. You may do with it whatever you please. I ask of you one thing, though, Emmett and Daphne must be the end result, seeing as the title is "History Usually Wins" and...well...they have the history. So have at it if it makes you happy. Merry Christmas!**


	3. Adopted

This story has officially been **adopted by Koolgirl1120**. Keep an eye out for postings under Koolgirl1120's name. Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A big thank you to Koolgirl1120 for adopting this story! I wish you the best with it. I hope you all enjoy!<strong>


End file.
